LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P13/Transcript
(Daniel and Oliver are seen in an intense game against Samuel) Samuel: So boys, who's next? Daniel: We won't lose to you Samuel! Samuel: We'll see. Adam: *Groans* Go guys.... (Dealer puts out 2 cards for each player) Daniel: *Thinking* I have to be careful... I only have about 10 grand of chips... *Outloud* Check. Oliver:..... Call. Samuel: Call. Adam:..... Oliver: *Thinking* Come on, give us some luck with this. (3 more cards are placed) Oliver: *Thinking* Okay... The hand looks good. So I can keep playing. Daniel: *Thinking* Damn it! I got no choice... *outloud* Fold. Samuel: Bet. *Places chips down* Oliver: Bet. *Places chips down* Daniel: *Thinking* If this doesn't work out, I'll go to plan B and use Sun to figure this rigged shit out. (Another card is placed) Oliver:...………… *Pushes chips forward* All in. Daniel: !! O-OLIVER!! Samuel:...… *Pushes cards away* Fold. Dealer: Olver takes the pot. (Oliver takes the pot) Daniel: *Sighs with relief* Samuel: Not bad Oliver. But let's see how the next hand goes. Oliver: By all means. Daniel: Go ahead. (The dealer gives two more cards) Oliver:..... Check. Daniel: *Places chip* Call. Samuel:.... Check. (3 more cards are placed.) Oliver: Bet. *Places chips* Daniel:.... I..... Call. Samuel: Oooo. Bold move for someone with so little chips. Daniel: *Growls* Samuel: Tell you what Kevin. I'll let you have this one. *Pushes cards away* I fold. Daniel: Ha! Yes! Oliver: Good one. Samuel: Did you not hear me say I let you have that one? You should thank me Kevin. Daniel: …. Oliver:.... *Sigh* I fold. Dealer: Kevin takes the pot. (Daniel takes the pot) Samuel: Right let's see how this turns out. Daniel: You got it! I'll wipe the floor with you! Samuel: Nooo I think luck is on my side this time. (Two cards for everyone) Samuel: I call. Oliver: Call. Daniel: Check. (Three more cards are placed) Oliver:...... Check. Daniel:.... I... Bet. *Places chips down* Samuel: I raise. *Places chips down* (Another card is placed down) Oliver: *Growls* I fold. Daniel: *Thinking* this hand... Holy crap its the best hand I've got! This is my chance! *Pushes chips forward* All in. Samuel: *Smirks and pushes chips forward* All in. Oliver:..... Daniel: Come on come on...! (The last card is place) Daniel: HAHA!! *Shows his cards* HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES SAMUEL!!? Samuel: Wow. That's a really good hand. Its very hard to beat. Daniel: That's right! Now give- (Samuel shows his hand) Daniel: *Gasps* (Samuel's hand is seen as all kings) Samuel: I win. Daniel: NO!! Oliver: What?! Dealer: Samuel takes the pot. (Samuel takes all the chip) Samuel: You lost Kevin. Adam: N-No.... Daniel: YOu bastard gonna- *Coughs* !1 Ah crap... Oliver: Kevin! Samuel: You're health is now mine. As we agreed. Daniel: D-Damn it.. *Coughs up a storm* O-Oliver.. Y-You gotta… Gotta beat him.. *Coughs* Oliver:... I will. (Daniel joins Adam) Daniel: Sorry... I let you down. Oliver:..... (Daniel coughs more) Samuel: Two down. One left. Oliver:.... Samuel: Just so you know: Even if you DO manage to beat me, you'll only get one of they're health back. We made a bet on one of them, not both of them. Oliver:..... Then I want to throw something else on the table. Samuel: *Smirk* I'm listening. (Oliver takes a piece of paper and writes something down) Samuel: ? (Oliver pushes the paper over) Oliver: Read it. Samuel: *Reading* If I lose, I give health back to both of them. If I win.....You'll tell me the truth? Oliver: Yes. Samuel: What truth? Oliver: Beat me and you'll find out. Samuel: Why would I agree to something like this? Oliver: Because. Mistress Salem would love to here the truth I have ready to tell. Samuel:.... Hmmmmmmmm……… Oliver: Well? We playing? Or what? Samuel:..... All right. I'll humor you. We have a deal. Oliver: Good. Samuel: *Nod* (Two cards are placed down for each player) Oliver:.... Check. Samuel:.... Call. (3 cards are placed down) Oliver:...... I bet. Samuel: ?? ...... I call. (Another card is placed down) Oliver:.... Call. Samuel:....... *Pushes cards away* I fold. Dealer: Oliver takes the pot. Oliver: *Takes the pot* This should even the odds I think. Samuel: Yes. It should. Oliver: *Nods* (Two cards are placed down) Samuel: Check. Oliver: Call. (3 cards) Samuel:... *Smirk* Bet. Oliver:.... I raise. (Another card placed down) Adam: Oh man... This is getting intense... Oliver:....... I call. Samuel:.... Call. (The last card is placed Samuel: I get the feeling after this round, the next one will decide it. Oliver: Yes. It will. Now who won this? (Oliver and Samuel show they're hands( Oliver:.... Shit. Samuel: Ha! Dealer: Samuel takes the pot) Samuel: *Takes the pot* The next round will be your last. Oliver:..... (Oliver grits his teeth a bit) Oliver: *Thinking* Damn, this is it. If I fuck this up, I'm screwed. (Oliver thinks so a moment and looks at Samuel's smug smirk) Oliver:.... *Thinking* All right... If I'm going out, I might as well go out stupid. (Two cards are placed. Oliver doesn't look at them) Samuel:.... Oliver:..... All. In. *Pushes his chips forward* Samuel: W-What?! Oliver: You heard me. Samuel: B-But you didn't even look at them! Oliver: Don't have to. I have this in the bag. Samuel: You little shit! Look at the cards! Oliver: No. Samuel: DO IT!!! Oliver:..... (A shadow appears over Oliver as he smirks) Oliver:...Sorry, but I refuse. Sanuel: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! Oliver: You should know one thing about Oliver Kyozen. I'm always the kind of guy to put others in their place when they think they're tough shit. You're no different to me Samuel. To me, you're a scoundrel and a cheater. Samuel: !! Oliver: Now play the game. Samuel: Y-You REALLY think this ONE hand, a hand you haven't even seen will let you beat me?! Oliver: Worth a shot. Samuel: Worth a- WORTH A SHOT!!?? Oliver: YOu gonna play? Or what? Samuel:.... I. Am going. To destroy you. *Pushes his chips forward* ALL. IN. Oliver: Hmph. (Oliver smirks) Samuel: *Growls* Dealer:...... (The two glare at each other as the Dealer pulls out all 5 cards and looks at the players) Dealer:..... Oliver:...... Dealer: Oliver. Takes the pot. Oliver: Game set and match. Samuel: N-No... No. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! I LOST!?!? Oliver: Damn right. (At that moment, Daniel and Adam suddenly get they're health back) Adam: H-Hey! I'm not coughing! Daniel: I feel like a million bucks too! Samuel: AHHH!!! DAMMIT THEY'RE BACK TO NORMAL!!! Oliver: Looks like the truth is going to remain hidden to Salem for a little while longer. Samuel: YOU BASTARD!! YOU CHEATED!!! Oliver: Did I now? Samuel: That is the only way you could have won! I NEVER LOSE!! Oliver: My you need to chill out. After all. Its just a game. Samuel: *Growls* (Samuel then pulls a gun on Oliver) Samuel: MAYBE THIS'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!! Oliver: !! (Daniel then grabs Samuel's wrist and twists it, making him drop the gun) Samuel: GAH!! Daniel: Now hold on a minute. Dude, grab the cash. Adam: Right! (Adam takes the cash) Samuel: HEY!! THAT'S MINE!! Daniel: Consider it payment for you did to us. (Daniel slams Samuel's head on the table and he falls down out cold) Oliver: Let that serve as a lesson to you. Cheaters never win in the end. Daniel: No they do not. Adam: ALRIGHT!! WE'RE RICH!!! Daniel: Yeah we are! Oliver: Oh man! 30 Grand! Hot damn! Adam: Wait till Amanda sees! Daniel: Wait... Where is Amanda? (The 3 look around and they don't see her in the restaurant) Adam: Oh man... (Meanwhile, Amanda and Adriana are seen walking down the street back to the restaurant) Adriana: *Sigh* Amanda: That was fun! Adriana: See? I told ya you'd love to dance. Amanda: Yeah! I never knew dancing could be so much fun! And it was so nice of them to let me keep an outfit! Adriana: You can thank me for that later. Amanda: Yeah! Adriana: *Smile* So how's the baby? Amanda: *Gently pats stomach* They're sleeping right now. I think its tired out. Adriana: Good thing it had something to eat before we left. Amanda: Yeah, but he's got me a bit tired out too. Adriana: Was it all the shifting? Amanda: Yeah. I never experienced something like that before and he was going crazy with it. Adriana: Well at least he's sleeping now. Amanda: Yep. Adriana: *Smile* Amanda: Well, where to now? Adriana: Depends. What do you want to do? Amanda: Hmmm.... Adriana: You wanna head anywhere else? A salon or maybe back to the station? Amanda: Hmm... Well- Daniel: *Voice* There she is! (The girls see the boys run up to Amanda) Oliver: There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Amanda: Hey guys! Daniel: What happened? We went to your seat to look for you and we couldn't find you! Amanda: I went partying! Adam: Huh?? Adriana: Oh yeah! I took Amanda out to an awesome club and we shook our tails off! Daniel:.... Wait. So we'll we played a card game with that Samuel dude, you went parting?!? Adriana: Oh you played against Samuel? Not good. Adam: I got sick as hell! Daniel: Same here! Amanda: Huh? Oliver: Hey I won though. Daniel: True. Adam: And we got thirty grand from it! Adriana: You beat Samuel? Wow. That's never happened before. Congrats. Daniel: Thanks. Adriana: Man I see a great deal of potential in all 4 of you. Amanda: You do? Adriana: Yeah. Adam: Aw thanks! Adriana: Tell you what. How about I promote all of you? Oliver: Wait you can do that? Adriana: I am the leader after all. So meet me at the station later. I'll have your new uniforms for you. Amanda: Awesome! Daniel: Thanks! Adriana: *Nods* Don't mention it. Daniel: *Nods* Adriana: Now then Annie, shall we continue? Amanda: Sure! Let's go! (The two head past the boys and walk away) Adam: Where're they going? Daniel: Not sure. Let's just head back to the station and report to the Defenders. Oliver: Right. (The three head toward the station) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts